


便害相思

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 想在你的心里唱一首思念。





	便害相思

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *[洛神组]荣誉出品  
> *要一个巨大的bug本文才成立：天天编舞地点在与tcc相距4.4km的花岗岩  
> *OOC我的  
> *柚子视角

夜深人静的时候最适合胡思乱想。我躺在床上，怀里是金黄的噗桑和皎白的月光，辗转反侧间，我在精神上给了说出这句话的人一记耳光。

说得太对了，扎心。

自从平昌分别之后，我已经两个多月没有见到过博洋。闲来无事就看看闭幕式上那张绝无仅有的合照，就这么着熬过了揪心的米兰，熬到了ice fantasia的照片流出，熬到了米沙转给我的身着玫瑰金外套驰骋在雪场的微博故事。

如果博洋不是和那个“老王”一起去的就好了。

如果博洋能和我一起去的话，就最好了。如果只有我们两个人在滑雪场，那就是完美。

博洋和我都不会滑雪，可这又有什么关系呢？博洋的平衡能力那么好，他一定学得很快，然后我就可以装作学不会很苦恼又很害怕的样子抓住他的袖口。他一定会像小时候我的启蒙教练一样对我说“抓着别人是永远也学不会的，放开啦”，语调是软软的，半张脸埋在外套领子里。

我绝对不会因为不能再抓着他的袖子而懊恼，因为放开他之后，我就可以朝着他摔倒，把他扑在绵软的雪里。我也许可以挠挠他腰上的痒痒肉，看着他在我的身体和雪地之间构成的狭小而亲密的空间里躲闪却无论如何也避不开，这种完全掌控的状态总是能让我愉悦。其实他完全可以掀翻我然后站起来，可他根本不会，因为他会心疼我的哮喘，无论如何不会把我按进雪里让我受凉感冒。

但是我无论如何都要闹着他和我一起做雪天使。躺在雪地里扑腾着手臂的他会可爱得像一个小粉团子，而我会像当年芬兰世锦赛小奖牌颁奖那样一直温柔地注视他。他闹腾完会喘着气看向我，像当年一样，转头就撞进我的眼睛。我们会相视一笑，一切美好尽在不言。

雪场的管理员一定看不惯我们如此胡闹，于是我就会拉着他站起来。他的手暖暖的，这温度隔着两层手套也不会被磨灭。他的手套是去年挑战者系列赛芬兰杯的时候主办方给的，我不喜欢。他和周知方选手曾经戴着同样的手套玩耍，金杨选手甚至曾戴着同样的手套从背后以极亲密的姿势捂住他的眼睛。米沙把这张微博截图转给我的时候没有翻译，可是有些汉字和日文是很相似的，我能看懂“最强CP”。

于是我会以他的手套在做雪天使的时候弄湿了而我正好有多余的手套为由，让他脱下芬兰纪念品，换上跟我手上同款的手套。手套里我的名字绣的位置刚刚好能贴着他手腕上的动脉，这种好像我在握着他手腕感受着他的脉动的感觉，一定很神奇而让我悸动。

滑完雪之后的我们又累又饿，博洋肯定会拖着我去吃KFC。我不解，他就会眼睛晶亮地跟我解释他们出了最新的炸鸡桶和奶盐味冰淇淋，他很想尝尝。我不会像微博故事里的老王那样抢走他的冰淇淋咬掉一大口，我会用土豆泥和炸鸡把双手占满，然后要他喂我。也许他会害羞，谁知道呢。

从那以后又是一阵子没有任何新鲜会动的博洋可以吸，米沙忙着给我国内的后辈们编舞授课，我也不好打搅他。我早知道他们国家在考虑和奥瑟教练合作的事宜，可是我的训练任务很紧，编舞也在紧锣密鼓筹备，没什么时间关注事情的后续进展。

今天白天，梅德韦杰娃的到来是我万万没想到的事情。她神秘兮兮地跟我说博洋在ice fantasia上已经和奥瑟教练接头，也许现在，也许过几天，就会落地多伦多去lori那里编舞，然后来tcc和奥瑟教练汇合。我看着她在我这个“偶像”面前疯狂星星眼细数博洋的可爱和贴心，突然明白，也许这就是米沙跟我说的广泛应用于纸片人界的“爬墙”。

梅德韦杰娃办完了转组的一些手续之后就走了，去别的地方编舞。她还说了点别的事情，可是已经在掐着手指头算博洋什么时候才能来tcc的我，显然没有注意听。

晚上训练结束之后，米沙的私信躺在我的ins里已经有一会儿了。啊，微博故事，新鲜的博洋。米沙翻译了一部分冰迷的评论，我看着那一条条的“祝天总和挡板分手成功”还有“天总在冰场中央起跳不太习惯才会摔的吧，可是长痛不如短痛，一定要彻底分手”，不由得想起了米兰合乐的时候国内冰迷的可爱反应。

我看着那个冰场的背景，怎么看怎么眼熟，可是直到米沙再次回复我我才想起来那是哪里。Lori的花岗岩俱乐部啊，离我只有4.4km。

我不知道你们有没有过这种感觉。隔着半个地球的时差和空间思念一个人的时候，那种感情像涓涓细流，源源不断又悠远绵长，还会四处发散。酸酸甜甜的感觉要涨满心房，想起他来的时候都是满足，看到他最新的动态，思念便会愈发深重。结果有一天，我得知他不是和我相隔万里，而是就在我4.4km远的地方。长时间的相思过后，突然得知可以相见不必相思，于是想见他的心情再不能被压抑在心里，而是破土而出，野蛮生长。

4.4km而已，反正我早上都要晨跑。明早再和奥瑟教练请半天假吧。

我安然闭上眼睛，嘴角的弧度大概是没办法压平了。梦里，博洋站在两个俱乐部中间那片森林公园的尽头，眉飞色舞地向我招手，而我带着微微的汗味，撞进他怀里。这是我一生奔跑的终点和归宿。

-正经的结局END，后面有个逗比小段-

我跑到花岗岩门口，给博洋打去了电话。啊，是许教练接的。

“对不起羽生君，编舞是要保密的，你不能围观他的训练。他的时间很紧，大概没办法空出一个上午来见你。”

弱小，可怜，又无助，大概说的就是我吧。

-真的END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
